lego_marvel_superheroes_2_return_of_the_villainsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mission 6 - Monster Square
CHARACTERS YOU PLAY AS Hulk A-Bomb CUTSCENE CHARACTERS Civilian Iron Man VILLAINS Abomination Mini Monster Mission 6 Cutscene It shows Times Square from sort of far away and Iron Man flies by. Then, It zooms in to Times Square and it shows Bruce Banner walking there for 2 seconds and a civilian walks by. Then, A-Bomb gets hit from somewhere far away and lands in Times Square on those step things. Then, Abomination jumps in and screams. All the civilians run away and Bruce Banner turns into The Hulk and the level starts. Mission 6 You start in Times square right in front of those step things. Abomination is on top of the building with all the screens that the ball is on on New Years. He is just throwing rocks down at you until you pick up a broken yellow car and throw it at a piece on the wall that has cracks in it. You can do this as Hulk or A-Bomb. Then, That piece of the building he's standing on starts sliding off and he falls off and makes a giant hole in the ground that leads into the sewer. Then, A bunch of Mini Mosters come crawling out of it. About like 20 crawl out. After you fight them it goes to another fast cutscene where it zooms into one of those circles on the grouund near Times Square that leads into the sewer and then Abomination jumps out and Hulk and A-Bomb turn around and see him then it starts again. He already has a heart missing from when he fell. He has 7 hearts because he had 8 when he started. You have to hit him once and he goes flying up and hits a piece of a building. Then, A big rock falls down onto A-Bomb. Hulk has to do a Hulk smash on the rock so that it breaks and Hulk looks back up and Abomination isn't there. He gets hit in the back by a Mini Monster and he turns around and there are 10 Mini Monsters. That cutscene ends and you have to fight them. After that it goes to another cutscene. Hulk turns back into Bruce Banner and talks into his walkie talkie to Nick Fury saying Abomination got away and then Nick Fury says I'll let you know if we find him. Bruce Banner tells A-Bomb and the cutscene ends. The mission isn't really over but you just have to go to a different spot. You can free roam or go to the next spot. When you start Nick Fury says he found Abomination in the beach behind the X-Mansion. When you get there Abomination is looking at the ocean but then he turns around and starts running at you. As A-Bomb or Hulk you have to do that thing where you just punch each other. By the way he has 6 hearts. After a little you kick Abomination and he falls on his stomach. Then, whoever you are you have to keep pressing X and you pull out a piece of his spine. Now he has 5 hearts. After you do that 5 more times it goes to a cutscene. Hulk is holding Abomination's legs and he is spinning around. Then, he throws him into the water. His head pops back out but then a boat randomly runs him over and the level is over. Level Complete Freeplay Unlocked Unlocked: Hulk, A-Bomb, Civilian, Mini Monster, Abomination There is a fast cutscene after that and it shows Hulk and A-Bomb turn back into Bruce Banner and Rick Jones. They turn around and Proffesor X is there with Cyclops. He says " we might have to keep you guys at the X-Mansion until we get Nick Fury to pick you up. " Bruce Banner says " Okay we don't care. " And Bruce and Rick walk up to him and they all start walking toward the X-Mansion and the cutscene ends.